A cordless telephone system includes a base station and handset. The base station is connected to a phone jack using a standard phone wire connection. The phone jack is connected to a public switched telephone network (PSTN). The base station transmits a frequency modulated (FM) signal to the handset responsive to receiving a wire line signal from the PSTN. The base station transmits a wire line signal to the PSTN responsive to receiving a FM signal from the handset.
The handset generates an electrical signal responsive to receiving a FM signal from the base station. The electrical signal may represent an audio signal that drives a speaker or a data signal that drives a display. The handset generates an electrical signal such as when a user talks into a microphone or when the user presses a button on a keypad. The handset transmits a FM signal to the base station responsive to receiving an electrical signal generated in the handset. The base station and the handset operate on a FM frequency pair, called a duplex frequency, that permits the base station and the handset to send and receive FM signals at the same time, thereby permitting a user to talk and listen at the same time.
The cordless range of operation between the base station and the handset depends on engineering factors, including the power level and the frequency of the FM signals, as well as environmental effects, such as structures and landscape. Generally, the cordless range becomes longer as the power level and the frequency of the transmitted signal increases. Examples of cordless frequencies are 27 MHz, 43 to 50 MHz, and 900 MHz. Typically, the cordless range is between 20 m and 1.0 km.
Cordless telephones use digital signals to increase security thereby decreasing the chance for eavesdropping. A particular type of digital signal is digital spread spectrum (DSS). DSS technology enables information in a digital signal to be spread over several frequencies of the FM signal.
Mobile computers, such as a laptop computer, also access wire line networks, such as the PSTN, cable lines, and digital subscriber lines (DSL), over wireless communication links using a transceiver carried with the mobile computer. Typically, the transceiver and a small, integrated antenna, are built into an ISA, PCI, or PCMCIA card for connection to the mobile computer. Examples of wireless communication links includes Bluetooth®, Infrared Data Association (IrDA), HomeRF, otherwise known as Shared Wireless Access Protocol (SWAP), and Wireless Ethernet Capability Alliance (WECA), otherwise known as wireless fidelity (WI-FI).
Mobile communication devices, such as cordless telephones and mobile computers, that move or roam from one local area network (LAN) to the next may register with the closest local area network to access communications. Preferably, the LANs are in locations where a mobile communication device is expected to be, such as in employment related facilities. The registration procedure permits the mobile communication device to communicate with the LAN by assigning the mobile communication device's personal phone number to the remote LAN. The mobile communication device operates in the same way as when it is connected to its own home LAN. This type of roaming has elements known as personal phone number, a home location register, personal communication service (PCS). Therefore, a user moving among different LANs does not need to borrow a local telephone or mobile computer to access communications, and does not need to use a separate device, such as a cellular telephone to access communications. Further, the mobile communication device communicates over a wireless communication link using a personal phone number.
A healthcare provider, such as a hospital or a clinic, is one type of employment related facility that may have multiple LANs located in the same location or different locations. Various employees of the healthcare provider have a need to be mobile and yet engage in voice and/or data communications with the healthcare provider's communication systems. For example, a doctor may have a mobile communication device with healthcare specific software that needs to access a server device when the doctor moves among multiple related LANs. Presently, mobile communication devices lack integration of voice and/or data communications with the healthcare specific software in the mobile communication device for efficient healthcare related communications with a LAN.
It would be desirable to have a communication system that integrates voice and/or data communications with the healthcare specific software in the mobile communication device for efficient healthcare related communications with a LAN. Further, it would be desirable for the mobile communication device to have a graphical user interface that manages such integration. Such a system should be secure and easy to use. Accordingly, there is a need for a system supporting communication address re-location for a mobile communication device in a healthcare enterprise that overcomes the disadvantages of the conventional communication systems.